


Up In The Air

by round_robin



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Bathing/Washing, Large Cock, M/M, Murder Husbands, Suspended congress, vipurr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: After spending years listening to Aiden go on and on about how great it was traveling with another Witcher (talking for hours about his precious baby Lambert and how amazing he was in the sack, and good at killing too, “Almost as good as one of us,” Aiden liked to say) Gaetan made a promise to himself that he'd never get that desperate for cock. A promise he promptly broke the first time he laid eyes on Letho.
Relationships: Gaetan/Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet
Comments: 35
Kudos: 183
Collections: Vipurr: A Collection of Cat and Snake in Love (or just Murder Husbands)





	Up In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> Finally moving more of my Vipurr stuff that was previously posted on tumblr. These first fics are short to start, but don't worry, I have plans for our murder husbands.

“Shit, buggering bloody fucking shit.”

Letho did not put down his book, but rolled his eyes as he watched Gaetan stumble into their room, bloody, covered in muck and who knows what else. “Told you, shoulda waited for me.”

“ _Shoulda waited for me_ ,” Gaetan mocked, kicking his dirty boots into the corner and starting the fight with his soaked shirt. Most of the blood wasn't his, which was nice, but Leshens man, and all those damn wolves they summoned. He stopped on the edge of town and handed off all the freshly skinned pelts to the local tanner, made almost as much as they got offered for the Leshen job.

“You had to get us a traditional job,” he grumbled at Letho, the laces of his breeches slipping in his muddy fingers. Gaetan put on a mock of Letho's gravely voice. “For once kitty cat, we should try and be honest. I'm tired of those sanctimonious Wolves looking down on me...” Free of his clothes, Gaetan shifted his attention to the medium sized washtub sitting at the foot of the bed. It wasn't big enough for Letho (inn baths never were) and the water looked clean. He gave a quick thought to how nice it was for Letho to order a bath for him and stopped ranting.

Desperate to feel clean again, Gaetan jumped into the water, then almost jumped out again. “Fucking cold!” he hissed.

“Didn't know when you'd be back.” Letho turned a page. “Your fingers broken? Need me to heat it up for you too?”

Gaetan rolled his eyes and gave the water a shot of Igni. Soon enough, the surface was gently steaming, the heat relaxing his tired muscles. His anger drifted away and Gaetan melted into the water, his head resting on the rim of the tub, eyes turned towards the bed. Letho was still reading that stupid book, something he picked up when they swung through Oxenfurt on a contract (threaten a merchant, no murder... this time) about the history of regional stories, something.

“Enjoying your fairy tales?”

Letho sniffed and turned the page. “Do you know how many real monsters are in these old folk tales? It's hilarious, readin' what humans think kills werewolves... fucking ax to the gut my ass. That's how you get a pissed off werewolf.” He kept reading, and Gaetan kept looking.

After spending years listening to Aiden go on and on about how _great_ it was traveling with another Witcher (talking for hours about his precious baby Lambert and how amazing he was in the sack, and good at killing too, “Almost as good as one of us,” Aiden liked to say) Gaetan made a promise to himself that he'd never get that desperate for cock. A promise he promptly broke the first time he laid eyes on Letho.

Vipers were more distrusted than even Cats and Letho did not drop his knife for one second, locked in a tense stand off over a man they were both hired to kill. “Walk away kitty,” Letho growled, “you don't wanna fight over this.”

“You're right, I don't.” Gaetan thought for a moment, peering down at the mark with matching dagger holes in him—one from Letho, one from Gaetan's blade, they struck at the same time, almost in tandem—then back up to the absolute mountain of a Witcher in front of him. Gaetan's cock stirred and he saw the snake's nostrils flare, scenting his arousal on the air. “How about we split it? Collect the gold together. Or just kill the idiot who hired two Witchers, take his stuff, then I can climb you like a tree. Sound good?”

“Uh...” Still holding the dagger, Letho's scent changed, a spicy hint of arousal creeping in. Gaetan smiled. “Sure?”

And he'd been climbing his Letho tree ever since.

Sometimes their gold was a little thinner, not enough to cover their ingredients and repair costs, but together they could take bigger contracts. Why, about a fortnight ago, they took out a whole gang for the local mayor (the man was corrupt, willing to pay off the thugs, but they got greedy and Witchers were cheaper). Watching Letho in action was staggeringly beautiful, for a man his size, he moved with grace rivaling the School of the Cat, and Gaetan would know. Letho fucked him in that warehouse by the docks, both of them covered in blood, one of the gang members possibly still alive. They finished him off after Letho _finished him off_.

So maybe Aiden's praises of hot and cold running Witcher cock while on The Path weren't exaggerated, because Gaetan hadn't been this well fucked in years. Even when Letho was too tired, or too full from a meal and all he wanted to do was lay out in front of the fire (it was a Viper thing, apparently) he still let Gaetan climb on top and rut against him, hand around his cock, providing extra stimulation. Gaetan knew he was slight by Witcher standards, but fuck, he'd never felt _small_ before. Letho made him feel small, and protected and... fuck, he just loved it so much.

The hot water chased his cloud of anger away and Gaetan's eyes started to droop. After the fight with the Leshen, he deserved a rest. His cock twitched, reminding him what else he deserved. “Somethin' on your mind, kitty?” Letho said.

Gaetan opened his eyes to find Letho staring back at him, his book set aside. Sharp, all seeing eyes watched him carefully, a pink tongue darting out to lick his lips. “Wanna show off for me?” Letho asked.

“Sure.” Gaetan rolled his shoulders, stretching now loose muscles. “Tell me what you want, scales.”

“Let me see your ass. Up on your knees.”

Gaetan rolled up onto his knees, leaning over the edge of the tub and presenting his ass for Letho's eyes. He gave a little wiggle and heard a playful growl from the bed. “You like?” he purred.

“You know I do.” The soft slither of leather through cloth met Gaetan's ears. Letho's breeches hit the floor, followed by his shirt. “You done? Because I want that ass _now_.”

Gaetan made an an exaggerated show of picking up the soap and scrubbing a non-existent fleck of dirt on his stomach, then stood, water dripping off of him. “Towels?”

“Nah, got a better idea.”

An arm shot out and grabbed Gaetan around the waist, pulling him flush to Letho's chest. Another hand skated down over his ass, fingers already slick with oil, they pressed inside and Gaetan growled against Letho's lips, kissing deep as those fingers worked their magic.

Letho was _big_ —not a shock given the rest of him—but Gaetan was a champion at climbing onto that cock. He licked and kissed into Letho's mouth as three fingers stretched him wide, moaning and panting, trying to get this show on the road. “Easy.” Letho bit his lip in warning as his hand disappeared to go for more slick. “Got plans.”

“Plans, huh?” Letho stepped away, his hand wrapping around his own cock, spreading a generous amount of oil. They always used so much, but when Gaetan slid down onto that cock without the smallest bit of effort, he knew it was worth it. “I get a say in these plans?”

There was a sparkle in Letho's eyes, the kind he got after a good kill or before a good fuck. “You'll like them, trust me.” He nodded towards the bed. “On your back.”

Gaetan flopped onto the bed, opening his legs wide. Once again, Letho decided to take his time, kissing down Gaetan's neck, licking at his adam's apple. He tried not to growl his frustration. “Letho...” he nearly whined.

“Can't I enjoy the rest of you? One day, you'll think I'm only in love with your asshole.” But Letho relented, placing one last love bite across his neck, he gripped his cock behind the head and started pushing in.

“Fuck...” No matter how many times he felt it, getting speared on Letho's cock was always a wonder. Gaetan didn't even care that he was still wet from the bath, water dripping all over, soaking the bed, as long as he had Letho inside of him, he did not care what happened to the rest of his body.

But Letho didn't thrust, not as first. There was a movement next to him on the bed, and by the time Gaetan came back to his senses (still a little drunk on Letho's cock, he wasn't gonna lie about that) he felt two strong hands on him, one on his hip, the other sliding under his thigh. The sheen of left over slick that usually lingered on his fingers was absent, nothing but a strong, sure grip.

“Ready?” Letho asked.

“Ready? Ready for whaa—!” Letho's cock holding them together like a support beam, he fucking lifted Gaetan off the bed, holding the Cat tight to his chest and walking closer to the fire. It was a nice-ish inn, their room had a small hearth and the fire chased away the late autumn chill, but Gaetan never imagined having sex in front of that fire while fucking _hanging off_ of Letho's cock.

“Melitele's tits!” Gaetan gasped, hands scrabling for purchase on Letho's shoulders.

Strong, steady hands supported his thighs, one arm curling around his back, holding them tight together. “Don't worry, I got you.”

From any other Witcher, any other person full stop, Gaetan wouldn't trust them as far as he could spit. But Letho... fuck, the giant Viper made him hard and soft all at the same time, made Gaetan purr with contentment the way he never did outside the caravan. “Yeah.” He wrapped his arms around Letho's neck and claimed those lips in another kiss, deep and slow this time. “I trust you.”

After getting used to the first stretch, Letho started to slowly roll his hips. He'd done this before with whores—they weren't always keen on a big man who looked more than capable of murder, but once their feet left the floor, their fear evaporated—and he knew he could get a good pounding in, but with Gaetan purring softly against him, Letho wanted to go slow. He wanted to savor it.

Both his hands supporting Gaetan, Letho couldn't attend to the Cat's cock properly, but Gaetan wasn't either, he was too wrapped up in Letho's lips, kissing deep, licking even deeper. His tongue flicked under Letho's lips, then across his jaw, hissing at the slight stubble burn. By the time he licked over Letho's ears, it was almost too much. “Fuck, Gaetan... I'm close.” Witcher stamina was nothing to brag about, it was a simple fact, but as soon as he was sheathed in Gaetan's tight little body, muscles squeezing like a slick vice... fuck, Letho was already on edge and it felt so damn good.

Gaetan gave a little roll of his hips, brushing his cock over the dips and bumps of Letho's stomach. He didn't think it would be enough friction, but with the thick cock inside of him, and the delicious soft moans pouring from his definitely not soft man, Gaetan was closer than he thought he'd be. “Mmm, I'm gonna need another bath. Or will you lick me clean?”

“Fuck!” Letho's hand moved up to cradle the back of Gaetan's head as he thrust, spilling with a snarl. Gaetan growled in response, rutting across Letho's stomach, coming a moment later, his cock twitching over defined muscles that sat like boulders under Letho's skin, the hard shell to protect his soft heart.

Suddenly unsure on his feet, Letho managed to get them back to the bed, pulling out but staying close. He rubbed his nose over Gaetan's lips, nibbling lightly, his head pleasantly fuzzy. “Good for you?” he rumbled.

Gaetan's purring stopped when he came, but now it was back, and louder than ever, filling the room like a rumble of thunder. He looked down and smiled at his chest, splattered with his own come, Letho's leaking out of his hole. “Perfect.”

They took a moment to catch their breath, both simply listening to each other, the sounds of their bodies, breathing, heartbeat... “But seriously, I need another bath now.”


End file.
